


Scaredy Tom = A Ticklish Tom

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prankster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Switch!Thomas, Switch!Virgil, ler!patton, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is in the spooky scary mood, and wants to successfully scare Thomas. As it turns out, there is a super effective and more playful way of scaring Thomas! So, Virgil uses that, and gets Patton involved.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Scaredy Tom = A Ticklish Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of a mix of Tickletober Day 17 and day 20! 
> 
> Day 17: Revenge
> 
> Day 20: Sneak Attack

Virgil silently chuckled to himself as he held his hands together like a plotting villain. He was coming up with a good spot to hide behind so he could successfully scare Thomas and get a reaction out of him. It’s been a good while since he could probably scare Thomas (or the others for that matter) and as much as he liked being loved, it’s been a while since he could give Thomas a proper scare. Since Halloween was quickly approaching, Virgil really wanted to get at least one successful scare in for this month. 

Virgil decided to hide behind the couch with some quiet food and wait for Thomas to sit. Funnily enough, it didn’t take very long for Thomas to sit onto the couch and start reading something on his phone. So, being the man he was, Virgil slowly stood up from the back of the couch and stretched his arms out. Thomas didn’t even notice the shadow that was showing on his back and his phone screen. And by the time he DID notice something was off…

“BAH!” Virgil shouted, grabbing Thomas’s sides and shaking his hands a little. 

Thomas shrieked! It worked! But he also...bursted out laughing?! And flopped to the side of the couch! “VIHIhihihirgihil!” Thomas reacted. 

Despite the strange reaction, Virgil did it! He managed to scare Thomas! “YES!” Virgil shouted, jumping out of the space behind the couch. “I gotcha good! I gotcha REAL good!” Virgil declared, squeezing his sides again. 

Thomas squeaked yet again and started giggling and flopping into Virgil’s grip. It was here that everything clicked. Virgil did scare him, but he also tickled him in the process! Virgil’s smile widened as he realized the tickling ENHANCED the jumpscare! Of course it did! Tickling kicks the Fight or Flight defenses into high gear! 

So, Virgil kept it going! He squeezed his sides a few more times and made him kick his feet and wiggle just about everywhere! “aaAAAAH! WAHAHAHA! STAhahahap ihihit Vihihihirgil!” Thomas giggled and laughed, struggling to wiggle away from Virgil’s swift, narrow fingers. 

“No way! If there’s one thing that’s not gonna change about me, it’s my love for jumpscaring you and the sides. But…” Virgil retreated his fingers for a few seconds and slowly floated his fingers just above his hips. “...I think I’ve found a new strategy for how exactly to jumpscare you.” Virgil added.

Virgil dug his fingers into Thomas’s hips and mixed between drilling and squeezing them. “nahAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHI CAHAHAN TEHEHEHELL!” Thomas reacted. 

“Perhaps I should use your biggest weakness against you?” Virgil suggested. 

Thomas gasped and shot Virgil a warning look. “Don’t...don’t you even dare…” Thomas ordered. Virgil just sent Thomas a confident look right back, and stared at him. “PATTON! THOMAS IS IN THE MOOD FOR SOME TICKLES!” Virgil shouted towards the room. 

It didn’t take long for a plotting tickle monster to come barrelling into the room. “Duty calls?” Patton asked. 

Virgil smirked and pointed at Thomas. 

Patton gasped and giggled evilly. “I’d love to! It’s been a LONG TIME since I properly tickled you, Thomas!” Patton told him eagerly. 

Thomas let out a couple nervous giggles. “Uhuhuh...that’s not t-true. You-you tickled me yesterday, I believe.” Thomas attempted to correct him. 

Patton started pretending like yesterday’s tickle fight DIDN’T happen. “What? I...I don’t believe I did! Are you lying?” Patton asked. 

Hold up- Was...this Deceit?! 

“Wait...Janus? Is that you?” Thomas asked. 

Patton giggled in an evil, yet bubbly attitude. “Janus isn’t here. This is all pure, evil Patty! And THIS Padre is ready to hear some giggle-giggle-giggles from Tommy!” Patton teased, wiggling his fingers and sneaking up to Thomas quickly. 

Thomas shook his head and started giggling helplessly as Patton sat on his waist and started looking for a ticklish spot to attack. Patton lifted an eyebrow at Thomas’s laughter. “I'm not even tickling you yet! It sounds like a mischievous ghost might have beaten me to it!” Patton reacted. 

Thomas just laughed more, While Virgil held Thomas’s arms above his head. “Go for his hips! Go for his hips!” Virgil suggested. 

“Oooh! Good idea!” the father reacted. 

Patton quickly drilled his fingers right into Thomas’s hips and drew deep circles inside his hallows with his thumbs. “NNYYYAAAAAAAAA!” Thomas shouted! 

“Nyah?! What do you mean ‘Nyah’?!” Virgil asked. 

Thomas covered up his face and shook his head in embarrassment. “Nothihihihing.” Thomas whined. 

Patton giggled and looked up at Virgil. “Don’t you mean ‘Nyah-thing!’?” Patton asked Thomas. 

Virgil wheezed and bursted out laughing at Patton’s amazing pun! Thomas ended up falling into another laughing fit from the pun as well. 

“Thahahat was gohohohood, nohot gonna lihie.” Thomas told Patton. 

Patton gasped and went heart-eyed at the compliment. “Thank you!” Patton declared. 

“Now: more tickles!” Virgil declared before blowing a raspberry near Thomas’s hip! 

“BAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIhihi cahahahan’t! Tohohoho muhuhuch!” Thomas begged. 

“Oh my god Thomas, that was only one raspberry! Imagine if I just-” Virgil blew yet ANOTHER raspberry on Thomas’s hip! 

Thomas bucked and shook his head as he fell into loud cackles. 

Virgil couldn’t help the laughter that left his mouth as well. “You sound like a cackling baby!” Virgil reacted. 

Patton guffawed at that as well! “Oh yeah! He really does!” Patton reacted. Then, Patton decided to try drilling into both hips while blowing a raspberry on Thomas’s lower ribs: 

Thomas threw his head back and WAILED like a baby! To top it all off, Thomas fell back into his baby-like cackles again! “NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
-NAHAHAHAHAHA!” Thomas howled hysterically! He couldn’t even pronounce words, let alone talk! His laughter was taking over every function he could use to communicate!

Everyone froze for a moment. Patton stopped tickling Thomas, and Virgil stared at Thomas in awe. After a few seconds, Virgil HOWLED with laughter and fell off the couch while Patton wheezed and flopped onto Thomas’s chest! “THAHAHAHAT WAHAHAHAIL!” Virgil shouted. 

“IHIHI KNOHOW! YOHOU SOUNDED LIKE A GIHIHIHIHIRL!” Patton shouted. 

“HOHOHOLY SHIHIHIHIT HE DID!” Virgil shouted at Thomas, rolling on the floor beside the couch in hysterics while tucked into the fetal position. 

Patton lifted himself up as his laughter lessened a bit. “Guehehess I should never tickle too many spots at once.” Patton decided, winking as he took a mental note for himself. 

Virgil was wheezing, cackling and kicking his legs like his life depended on it! “I CAN’T BREHEHEHEAHATHE!” Virgil screamed, turning onto his back and loudly laughing to the ceiling with his eyes shut. 

When Patton stopped laughing, he decided it would be even funnier, if he repeated the action! So, he squeezed his hips and blew another raspberry on Thomas’s belly! 

Thomas shrieked super loudly and snorted before falling into hysterical laughter! Not nearly as funny as the baby wail, but almost! 

Virgil bursted out laughing yet again and clutched his stomach as he kicked his feet. Meanwhile Patton had fallen into hysterics and was rolling around on Thomas’s chest! You’d think this would be uncomfortable for Thomas...but surprisingly, it wasn’t! 

And when Patton resumed drilling into his hips again, Thomas’s laughter went silent. 

“Okay...Pat?” Virgil called. 

“Mm hmm?” Pat replied. 

“He needs a break.” Virgil told him. 

“Oh...Hey Thomas, do you need a break?” Patton asked.

“YEHEHEHES!...PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Thomas pleaded, despite how exhausted he was. 

Patton quickly retreated his fingers and rubbed away the ghost tickles so Thomas could fully recover. Thomas was a sweaty, panting mess of giggles. He couldn’t stop giggling as he recovered, and he refused to talk as he panted and heavily breathed. He needed to be able to breath in order to talk, and Thomas was currently lacking the oxygen to breath. 

“Yohou okahahay, Thomas?” Patton asked. Thomas let out some bubbly, high-pitched giggles in reply. Patton just giggled. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then!” Patton decided. 

Virgil got himself up onto his feet...just to boop his nose. After only accomplishing that feat, Virgil gave up and flopped back onto the ground in exhaustion. 

Thomas lifted an eyebrow and chuckled at him. He thinks he’s so tired...Try getting tickled nearly to tears. 

Patton was laughing at Virgil’s exhaustion as well. “How is it that you’re tired as well? You weren’t even tickled!” Patton asked, not understanding such a thing. 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his question and just laid there on his back. But Virgil wasn’t free for long before a tired, but revenge-hungry Thomas rolled himself off the couch and right beside Virgil. 

“My turn!” Thomas declared as he tickled Virgil’s belly. 

“eeeEEEEHEHEHEHE! HAHAhahahahaha! Tohohommyhyhyhy, nohohohohoho!” Virgil begged. 

“What’s this? Did you expect to get away with scaring me and tickling me all in one go? Cause last time I checked, tickle fights are two-sided!” Thomas declared as he squished and jiggled Virgil's belly like jello. 

Virgil squealed and giggled as he attempted to roll away. But Thomas stopped him with his hand, scooted Virgil’s back right into his chest, and resumed squeezing and skittering his fingers on his belly. 

“NOHOHOhohoho! HahahahahAHAHAHA! WAHAHAIT- NOHOHO BEHEHELLYYYYYY!” Virgil protested and begged, kicking his feet and flailing his arms everywhere. On a few occasions, Thomas was almost clocked in the jaw, forehead, shoulder, even the eye! 

“Holy crap! I’m gonna need to pin you down before you actually hit me!” Thomas reacted in surprise. Thomas scooted himself back a little to allow Virgil to lay on his back. Then Thomas sat on his waist, pinned one of his arms to the side and started skittering his fingers in the open armpit. 

“GahaHAHAHAHA! EEEEHEHEHEHEEEE! LEHEHEHET GOOOOHOHOHO!” Virgil begged, reaching his arm over to try and wave Thomas’s fingers away. Thomas only pushed the flapping hand aside and continued to tickle his armpit. “AHAHAHAHAW, COHOHOME OHOHOHOHON! YOHOHOHOU SUHUHUHUCK!” Virgil yelled at him through his laughter. 

“Oh? I suck, huh? Tell me Virgil: How exactly do I suck? I’m barely doing anything.” Thomas reminded him. 

“YOHOHOU JUHUST DOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil shouted back at him. 

It was at this moment Thomas decided that enough was enough. Thomas let go of Virgil’s arm, lifted up Virgil’s purple shirt and gazed his eyes upon Virgil’s little belly button. Virgil gasped from both the cold air against his belly, and in horror for the events that may unfold! Virgil knew immediately what he was going for, and was NOT gonna let him have it. So, Virgil covered up his belly button with his hands and arms. Everytime Virgil would cover up his belly button, Thomas would move the hands away and try to poke it. But Virgil was quick, and stubborn. One would begin to wonder if Virgil was against the navel idea. But Thomas knew just from the look he was giving him: 

Virgil was being a little shit. 

At one point, Virgil covered his navel with BOTH his hands! So, Thomas grabbed both wrists, lifted them up, and started lifting the shirt back up with his nose. Virgil’s eyes widened as nervous giggles overtook him. “Whahahahahat ahahare yohohou- 

PPPHHFFTFTTT! Thomas blasted a raspberry right into his belly button! 

“EEEEEEEEEK! HAHAHAHA- THOMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil screamed with tiny tears of mirth welling up in his eyes. 

Thomas immediately stopped from there, and let Virgil go so he could breath. Virgil continued to feel bits of tickles on his belly, which left him unbelievably giggly. Virgil curled into the fetal position as a defensive tactic and clutched his stomach as he somewhat squeezed all the leftover giggles out of his belly and lungs. His body was hot from the use of endurance, but was also still processing the feeling of the raspberry Thomas had blown onto him. It felt like his belly was still slightly vibrating from the raspberry, and he couldn’t stop laughing for the life of him. 

Patton laid down on the other side of Thomas, and snuggled into him. “Come here you two!” Thomas said eagerly, wrapping his arms around both Patton and Virgil, and pulling them close to him. Virgil and Patton both giggled and laughed as they were pulled in, and enjoyed the love he was giving them. “I love you both.” Thomas told them. 

Virgil looked at Thomas and Patton, and smiled genuinely. “I love you too.” Virgil said back, giving both the two of them a kiss on the cheek. Patton sent Virgil a toothy smile and fluffed his hair. Virgil felt proud of himself. Virgil was capable of seeing how much Patton and Thomas loved him, even if he didn’t deserve it. 

But at the same time…it was nice to be shown that love once in a while. Thank goodness for pranks, right?!


End file.
